


Two whole Inigo's and who the heck is this edgy looking dude

by crows_and_blood



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: and couldnt take it seriously because my friend gave me snape while everyone else is fire emblem, and said stories never turn out serious, and then make a story out of it, but i put myself up to that cause i gave myself laslow, im so sorr y, its super late and me my gf and friend were playing this game, this one is the one i made, though i wouldnt have tooken it seriously due to TWO WHOLE INIGOS, where we have to give eachother characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crows_and_blood/pseuds/crows_and_blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the story of how inigo got a severed hand on his head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two whole Inigo's and who the heck is this edgy looking dude

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry if you read this

Ok so like one day Henry was walking around camp being the Henry he is with his large hoard of crows bc y'know...Henry. And then right in the middle of camp he finds TWO WHOLE INIGOS so he's like "oh heck i gotta go check that out! nya ha!"

So he goes over there and sees that Frederick was too, there with the two hwole Inigos and the two whole inigos were like "what to heckie doodle dang" bc there were two inigos and one of them was all like "hey u cant be here faker"and the other inigo was like "what do you mean faker??? ur the only faker here"

Then fred was like "what is ur name u fake inigo" and the fake inigo is like "im laslow" and henry was like "laslow? like from that thing i should'nt knwo about because we don't have tvs in this time camp laslow" and laslow is like "no gosh dangit why does this keep happening"

And then brady comes up all like "hey guys theres someone surronded by risen over there" and everyone is like caveman spongebob, execpt henry, he's just like "yaaaay time to murder" so they all run over there and beat up the risen

so they beat up the risen and the dude that they were attacking was hurt so bradys like "yo dude imma heal u" so he heals the dude and the dude stands up all like "what  
to heck are u people" and freds like "who to heck r u why are u in the feild being beat up by risen" and he goes full interrogation with the dude

then the dude is like "im severus snape" and then one of the inigos is like "why do you look so edgy" and snape is like "why do you look like you belong in the  
trash" and the inigos are like!!! gASP!!! rude!!!! and henry is just like "nyaha hahahahaha" and everyone is like shut up henry go poke that dead body

so henry goes and pokes the dead body while fred keeps talking to snape and he's like "how can we trust u" and brady is like "shouldnt we bring him to chrom" and freds is like "no chrom would let him in without question" and inigo is like "o rlly?" and fred is like "ya, he let in a bandit, that plegian dude poking the dead body over there, heck i wouldnt be surprised if he let in grima himself" and inigo is like "o dang" while off in the distance robin sweats nervously

then laslow is like "oh yeah i have a person like that too,only theyre like robin and does all the tactics and turn into a dragon" and fred is like "dang...." and while they were talking snape snuck away and was never seen again and then inigo is like "that dude snuck away" and fred is like "wELL WHY DIDNT U STOP HIM" and inigo is like "i was busy looking at henry tear that risens arm off and feed it to those crows" and brady is like "that was gross" 

then inigo is like "ok maybe we should go find that dude" then henry yelled "hey let me give you a hand" and then one of his crows dropped a hand on inigos head the end.


End file.
